The present invention relates to a thrust reversing system for a turbofan-type turbojet engine, more particularly, such a thrust reverser wherein the thrust reversing doors also serve to vary the cross-section of the cold flow air duct.
Turbojet engine thrust reversing systems are well known and typically comprise one or more doors pivotally attached to the turbojet engine housing so as to selectively direct air passing through either a cold flow duct or a hot gas exhaust nozzle in a direction such that a reverse thrust is exerted on the engine components.
It is also known to provide jet engine exhaust ducts with flaps to vary the cross-section of the duct. French Pat. No. 1,302,154 describes a turbojet engine exhaust duct having pivoting flaps that control the cross-sectional configuration of the duct by pivoting about an upstream axis and serving as thrust reversing doors by pivoting about a downstream axis. While this system has been generally satisfactory, it remains restricted to exhaust ducts having a generally rectangular or polygonal cross-sectional configuration.